That Time of the Month
by Liviyan
Summary: Mabel is very grumpy and Dipper finds himself on the receiving end of her wrath. Fun (and not so fun) times ensue. Sibling fluff (not Pinecest, so don't freak or whatever). Rated K


**Hoookay, so. Gravity Falls fanfic time! What to celebrate the new season and all, I just HAD to write something, ya? So here it is!**

**Summary:** Mabel's feeling grumpy, and Dipper's on the receiving end of her wrath. Fun (and not so fun) times ensue.

* * *

Chirping.

That was the first sound Dipper Pines heard as he felt himself become conscious. Groaning, he reached for his phone and hit the button. 9:23 am, his mind barely registered. He turned onto his other side, away from the window and tried to go back to sleep for at least another hour. It was Saturday, he deserved to sleep in.

Unfortunately for him, his bladder was already wide awake and urging him to get up and seek relief. Dipper glared at the wall before pushing himself up, eyes not even open. He made his way to the bathroom down the hall and went about his business, trying to become more aware of his surroundings. _Ugh...might as well wake up now,_ he thought as his stomach growled. He could smell pancakes from the kitchen, and he paused at the top of the stairs to get a good whiff.

He noticed Mabel's door was still closed, which meant she was still sleeping. Odd, he noted, while he slipped on a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans from three days ago, after making sure there were no (noticeable) stains. Mabel always woke up before 9, and her door was always open wide, displaying her abnormally clean room with her various art projects stuck on her walls. Dipper preferred to sleep in until 10 at the earliest, and he normally kept his door shut. Compared to his sister's room, his was a war zone of dirty laundry and crumpled papers, and despite his embarrassment at the state of it, he was just too lazy to fix it, much to his mother's annoyance.

Figuring Mabel was just oversleeping, he shrugged and went downstairs. He didn't want to have to deal with her cheeriness just yet. _No one should have to. At least not before noon, _he grumbled mentally. "Morning, mom," he said as he shuffled into the kitchen. He pulled a plate from the cupboard and helped himself to some pancakes from the counter, where Mrs. Pines was busy mixing more batter.

"Morning, dear! You're up early, aren't you?" She glanced at the clock, "Am I talking to the right kid?" she joked. "Ha ha," Dipper replied, sitting down and pouring a generous heap of syrup. "You can't mix us up anyway, mom, it's not like we're identical. Or the same gender," he added.

"I know, but it's fun to joke all the same!" she said, busying herself at the stove. She was used to her son's attitude toward her jokes (which were hilarious, thank you very much) and said nothing, instead humming to herself. _Now I know where Mabel gets it,_ Dipper thought, taking a bite. He ate in silence a few more minutes as Mrs. Pines finished the last batch and sat down with her own full plate.

"Got any plans today?" She asked.

"Uhhh...Not really. Did all my homework yesterday in school, so...probably reading. And video games."

"Ah, fun. Well, I have to run out for some errands, I need to go to the bank and go shopping for my friend's baby shower. Wanna come with me?"

"Well, as fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on that," Dipper answered, standing up and going to the sink to rinse off his dishes. "I figured," his mother laughed, pulling the newspaper toward her. "Well, have fun today then."

"Thanks," he said, sticking his dishes into the dishwasher before going to the living room. He flopped on the couch and proceeded to flip through the channels on t.v, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. He settled on a cartoon he used to watch all the time with Mabel, soon finding himself laughing and pointing out inconsistencies to the characters onscreen.

At about 11, his mother left with her usual parting of "Be good, don't fight and don't burn down the house!" Dipper took that as his cue to go back to his 'cave' as Mabel called it, seeing as a new, less interesting show was on anyway. He checked his watched, then glanced in the general direction of his sister's room. The only movement from her he heard all morning was the closing of the bathroom, but then he would hear her bedroom door close afterward. He wondered why she wasn't sliding down the railing and shouting Disney songs at the top of her lungs yet.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he glimpsed a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye before he heard a _slam _across from his door. He stopped outside of her room and pressed an ear to her door. Silence, then faint groaning. He cocked an eyebrow; was she in pain?

He knocked on her door twice. "Mabel?" he asked. "Go away!" he heard from the other side, and he blinked in surprise. Mabel never turned Dipper away, at least not without a good reason. "Mabes...? Are you okay?" he asked again, and this time he opened the door a bit, craning his neck to see her.

His twin lay in her bed, curled tightly into a fetal position, groaning faintly as she squeezed her stuffed hippo tight enough to choke him. "Hey, what's-" was all he could get out before she threw her small pillow at the door. "I said, _GO AWAY!" _she shrieked, her voice dripping with irritability. Dipper ducked behind the door and shut it quickly.

What the hay-hay? Mabel _never_ shouted at Dipper. The last time he saw her this angry was when he was convinced 'Norman' was a zombie, that first day in Gravity Falls. Of course, that was kind of his fault, but what happened this time? Did he say something to her yesterday? He wracked his brain, trying to remember all of his conversations with her yesterday, but he drew a blank.

He stared at the sign that said "Mabel's Room!" in bezazzled gems, trying to decide if he should risk another venture. Maybe she was just sick, he tried to reason with himself. "Yeah, yeah, that must be it. I don't want to be bothered when I have a cold," he mumbled to himself. Satisfied he had an answer, he returned to his room, where he booted up his Gamecube. Time for some Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

Dipper managed to beat the escort mission, get the water suit AND beat the entire water dungeon after another four hours. And in that time, he heard Mabel get up to go to the bathroom exactly six times. He was getting a little worried, if she was sick and going to the bathroom that much, she must have a stomach bug. He decided to check on her-he was going to get something to snack on anyway.

He paused and waited for the closer slam that signified she returned to her room. He tiptoed over to her door and listened again. He heard nothing this time, so he waited, counting slowly to twenty. Hearing nothing, he decided she was sleeping and went to retrieve some chips. He returned to his phone buzzing once, showing he got a text. Opening it, he saw it was from Mabel.

_**Come here **__**pls**_

He immediately went over and knocked on her door, "Mabel, what's up?" Dipper hesitated before he stepped over the threshold, once he was certain he was not under fire again. She was laying in a fetal position again, and she was still in her pajamas, a t-shirt and shorts. She was glaring at him. "Is mom home?" she asked.

"No, she ran out a long time ago for errands and stuff," he replied. When she muttered 'darn!' under her breath, he risked a few steps closer. "Why?"

"Because I want her to get me stuff," she huffed. He waited for her to elaborate, but she just tucked her head into herself instead.

"Well, I could get them for you? What do you need? Medicine?" he offered, coming to sit on the bed next to her. She just shook her head, "I'm not sick."

"Then why are you going to the bathroom so much? Cause if you're sick, I can call mom," he said quickly.

"I am not sick," she snapped, not moving. Dipper flinched, but didn't get up. Mabel made a noise in her throat and he saw her grip her hippo tighter until her knuckles were white, but she didn't say anything more to her brother.

This was weird. This was not Mabel. Mabel was always happy, barging into his room and insisting they play some Smash Bros where she could beat him senseless as Kirby. Mabel was humming as she sat on the floor of the living room, working on her latest drawing or begging Dipper for help on her science homework. Mabel was someone who enjoyed being around her brother.

This was someone else entirely. "Okay, what did I do to you?" he asked, sighing as if defeated. Mabel looked up at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting all mean and cranky when you're Mabel, who is the literal _opposite_ of those, and the last time you were this mad was last summer in Gravity Falls, and I must have said or done something to you to get you this mad at me, so what did I do?"

Mabel slowly sat up so she sat cross legged under her blankets, facing him. "You didn't do anything," she said. "I'm just feeling like I hate the world in general. And I'm hurting, in case you couldn't tell."

"Well then, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I wanna stop it, I-"

"You can't do anything, Dipper," she said, slumping against her pillow. "Why not?" he asked, getting irritated himself. Why was she being so stubborn? "Tell me what's wrong!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" She shouted. Dipper blinked, "Mabel, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't laugh!"

"I know, but it's...gross..." she averted her eyes to play with a stray thread from her comforter.

"What? What is so bad you can't-" Suddenly, he stopped. Something in his brain was ticking, but he couldn't make it fit together. Mabel could see the cogs in his brain turn as he was trying to piece together what he could.

She was in pain.

She was constantly going to the bathroom, or more than usual anyway.

Her mood had done a complete one-eighty.

She couldn't tell him because it was gross and embarrassing.

It was like a bell dinged as he finally realized what Mabel's problem was. "Oh..." was all he finally said.

"...yeah," she affirmed, not looking at him. Dipper stared at the carpet, then back at Mabel. "That's not too bad, we learned about it in Health class, remember?"

"It's still embarrassing to tell you, you're a boy," Mabel pointed out, leaning forward and burying her face into the blanket. Dipper rested a hand on her hair, "Aw, don't worry about it Mabes. I'm not bothered...well that's a lie, it _is_ gross, but I still wanna help." He sighed, and the twins sat in silence. Eventually, Mabel turned her face to the side so she could breathe. "There is something that could help..." she said slowly.

"And what would that be?" he asked, "Dreamboy High?"

"Well, that, and...some chocolate?" she asked, her voice hopeful. Dipper ruffled her hair and stood, "Alrighty, Miss Mabel, I will run to the corner store and get you some chocolate. You wanna watch the movie here or in my room?"

"Here. I don't wanna move more than I have to," she winced dramatically. "I'll be back soon, so hang in there," Dipper called as he walked out the door and to his room. He threw on a jacket and some shoes. "I'll just be here, dying," she called as he walked past her door.

"None of that, please!" he answered, before running to grab his bike. He wanted to get in and out as fast as possible.

Mabel heard the front door open and close again twenty minutes later, "Dipper?" she called, "Bringeth me my chocolate!" He called back for her to wait, he'll be up in a second. About five minutes passed before he ran upstairs, a plastic bag that said Robo's plastered on the front dangling from his arm, and a hot water bottle wrapped in a towel under his his other arm.

"I remember reading that heat helps with the cramps," he said, giving her the bag and bottle. She immediately felt relief as the heat caused her to relax, and she felt herself have more energy than before. "Ooh, goodies!" she squealed as she dug into the bag before her, while Dipper tried to get the DVD into her DVD player and started it up. She gasped, "Oh my gosh, Dipper, _no way!" _Mabel pulled out a thing of Twix and Kit-Kats.

"Well, they're your favorites. Got you some other stuff too," he said, sitting next to her on the bed, taking off his hat and setting it on the desk beside her bed.

"Peachy-O's? Skittles? Sour Patch Kids? Dipper, you are the best broski in the world ever!" she hugged him tightly before tearing open the Kit-Kats, "Want one?"

Dipper accepted and they lay back against her pillows as a cheesy, synthesized tune began to play for the opening credits. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, and instead turned to his sister, "Wanna try and quote the movie all the way through?"

"You bet! I'll be Xyler, you're Craz. Whoever can get the most lines right gets the Sour Patch Kids, deal?"

Dipper fist bumped Mabel, "You're on!"

* * *

Later that night, their mother had finished preparing dinner. "Dipper! Mabel! Time to eat!" When they didn't answer, she called a couple more times to no avail. Figuring they were playing a game with the volume up, she went upstairs to tell them. At the top of the stairs, the bathroom light was on, again.

"I keep telling them and telling them, 'turn the lights off when you're done'," Mrs. Pines mumbled to herself, but she looked down and saw a familiar looking wrapper in the waste bin between the sink and the toilet. She gasped, knowing what had happened to her daughter and understood why she hadn't come down that morning. She would have to have a talk with her later so that she could let Mabel know she knew, and turned off the light.

She heard noise coming from Mabel's room, and stopped in the doorway. She smiled slightly at the sight of her children sleeping peacefully together on Mabel's bed, candy bags strewn haphazardly at the foot of the bed.

"Where are the kids?" Mr. Pines asked his wife as she came into the kitchen. He sat down and she began to scoop food onto his plate.

"Sleeping. Just let them be for now, it looks like they had quite a day today."

* * *

**Well, that Ending SUCKED! Oh well, I just...I couldn't figure out an end for it, gah! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews please! Kisses for all**

**XOXO**

**~Liviyan**


End file.
